


Mykonos

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: I love everything, M/M, Videlicet, Wings, art inspired by fanvid, art set to Fleet Foxes, fandom is my fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: A drawing inspired by a vid set to a song and based on a film.  The only thing missing is the scratch and sniff but it's a Roman and his slave out in the wilderness so perhaps it's for the best we can't smell it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lim/gifts), [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mykonos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279036) by Talitha78. 



> Lim created an amazing zine called [Videlicet](https://vidders.github.io/) and when she said to pick any video and respond to it, [this is the one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbMnTLxUeP8) which immediately came to mind. I love this video, I've watched it so many times. There's something about the colour, the filters, the way it really captures the sense of the characters. And then there's the song; Mykonos by Fleet Foxes. The music fits these characters, this fandom, so beautifully, I just love everything about it.
> 
> Thanks for the vid Talitha78, and for the opportunity to be in the zine Lim ♥

 

 

**art on[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/158772206714/mykonos-inspired-by-one-of-my-all-time-favourite)**

 

**the awesome vidding zine[VIDELICET](https://vidders.github.io/) **


End file.
